


anxious kitten

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kuroyachi Day, Light Angst, background kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “Is just a friends meeting, little crow. Everything will be okay, you don’t have to stress yourself about it”, he says these words while he rubs her arms up and down in a soft and calm way.“I know, Tetsurou”, she starts, looking at her hands, which are still fidgeting. “Is just that I haven’t tell anyone a-about us and…I-I don’t want them to be u-upset about it”, her voice is quiet and soft, and it totally reminds him of a scared kitten.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (background), Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: You can fly even higher [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 18





	anxious kitten

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may contain errors. I discovered this ship by chance in Wattpad and now I think that I'm in love and will ship it literally forever.

“Are you feeling okay, kitten?”, he asks, looking down at her with a worried expression. She is fidgeting with her fingers like she does when she is nervous/anxious. She is always nervous or anxious but still, it worries him.

“Y-yes. I-I’m just…”, she doesn’t end her sentence. She scratches the side of her head now, messing her hairstyle a little.

He suddenly takes her by the shoulders to stop her. She almost jumps, but when she looks and realizes that is only him, she sighs, relaxing a bit.

“Is just a friends meeting, little crow. Everything will be okay, you don’t have to stress yourself about it”, he says these words while he rubs her arms up and down in a soft and calm way.

“I know, Tetsurou”, she starts, looking at her hands, which are still fidgeting. “Is just that I haven’t tell anyone a-about us and…I-I don’t want them to be u-upset about it”, her voice is quiet and soft, and it totally reminds him of a scared kitten. 

“Why they will be upset? I’m not a bad guy”, she isn’t looking at him, and that hurts for a few seconds.

“No, of course, you aren’t. You’re the best person I could have asked for”, Hitoka looks at him and he can’t stop himself from smirking proudly. “But Shouyou is my best friend and well…I-I didn’t tell him that we are t-together”.

“Chibi-chan didn’t tell you that he was with Kageyama either”.

“Yes but – “

“Kitten”, Tetsurou interrupts, not in a rude way, but firm enough to make Hitoka look at him. Once her big eyes found him, he smiled at her. Not his depredatory smile, no. His soft smile that he uses just for her. “I don’t think Hinata will get upset with you about it. He will be happy just as you were when you discovered that he was with Kageyama. That’s what good friends do. So, don’t worry about it. Let’s enjoy the dinner instead”.

Tetsurou grabs her hands and plants a kiss on each one. Hitoka blushes, even if he had done this a thousand times before. Tetsurou smirks proudly and then pulls her into a hug. It's funny because, even if they are both adults now, she is still smaller than him. She hugs him back and they stay like that in the middle of the street for a few seconds until Hitoka lets go of him.

“C’mon, we are going to be late”, she says and grabs his hand. Tetsurou just laughs while he lets her drag him away.


End file.
